Irrefutable, Inevitable, Irrevocable
by Windracer Leopard
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a commoner girl, a stable boy, a prince and his little brother, a beautiful princess, and a knight in shinging armour. And it was wrong, wrong, wrong.
1. Wrong, Wrong, Wrong

_The commoner girl plotted to kill the princess, steal the prince, and live happily ever after._

Olette wasn't stupid. Whenever Sora mentioned Kairi, she saw the way his eyes lit up. When Kairi talked about Sora, her voice went soft and tender. They were destined to fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Olette thought it was wrong, wrong, wrong.

_

* * *

_

The stable boy watched the commoner girl, and wished to be a prince.

Hayner wasn't stupid. He saw how Olette looked at Sora, how her eyes lingered, how her fingers brushed against his, halting for just a second too long. Sora was something amazing and new, a symbol of the world beyond. It was completely natural that she would fall for him; that she would long for something new and exciting and foreign. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Hayner thought it was wrong, wrong, wrong.

_

* * *

_

The prince's little brother wished he was allowed out of his tower, to see the ones he loved.

Roxas wasn't stupid. He saw how Hayner looked at Olette, how Olette looked at Sora, how Sora looked at Kairi. He could see what would happen. Sora's countless, unintentional rejections would eventually cause Olette to drop the torch she carried for him, and the Hayner would be there to support, to soothe, to love. Olette would forget about Sora _(Roxas)_ and go on with her life. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Roxas thought it was wrong, wrong, wrong.

_

* * *

_

The prince only wanted what was best for his brother.

Sora wasn't stupid. He could see the way Olette looked at him, feel the way she touched him. He felt Roxas' longing, his need to be with the girl he loved, and his anger at being trapped inside Sora. And because Sora always helped those he cared about, he decided to give both of them what they wanted. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Sora thought it was wrong, wrong, wrong.

_

* * *

_

The princess left the prince for the knight in shining armour.

Kairi wasn't stupid. It wasn't a shock when Sora told her how he was helping Roxas and Olette – they were Sora's friends, and Sora was wiling to sacrifice anything for friends. She had agreed, and then, her fate was sealed. Sora would try to love Olette, giving Roxas and Olette what they wanted, and Kairi would try to love Riku, giving Riku what he wanted, and both would try to forget what they thought was destiny. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Kairi thought it was wrong, wrong, wrong.

_

* * *

_

The knight in shining armour rode away with the princess under the prince's nose.

Riku wasn't stupid. He knew how the situation would turn out the minute Olette smiled at Sora, and Sora's eyes changed colour. It was for a split second, but Riku saw Roxas' eyes in Sora's face, and knew. And when Kairi was left alone, what was he to do but pick her up and comfort her? He had loved her since childhood, and now he had her. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Riku thought it was wrong, wrong, wrong.

_

* * *

_

The commoner girl married the prince. The stable boy lay forgotten and alone. The prince's little brother was with the one he loved. The prince sacrificed everything. The princess settled for second best. The knight in shining armour stole the broken princess.

_And it was wrong, wrong, wrong._


	2. And the angel looked down upon them

_So, I am made of huge amounts of fail. I had a bunch of ideas on where to go with this story, and tried to write several of them, but ended up with this. There'll be one more chapter after this, and then this story will be over. Now, on with the show.

* * *

_

The commoner girl married the prince. The stable boy lay forgotten and alone. The prince's little brother was with the one he loved. The prince sacrificed everything. The princess settled for second best. The knight in shining armour stole the broken princess.

_And the angel looked down upon them, and saw how everything had become wrong, wrong, wrong._

_So, she decided to put things right._

_

* * *

_

First, the angel visited the commoner girl, and told her the honest truth.

"Kairi?"

"No.

"Then who-"

"It's not important. I've come to tell you something. Something important."

"It's not Sora that loves me, is it?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"This isn't fair to him at all, is it? Or to Kairi, or anyone."

"No, it isn't."

_

* * *

_

Second, the angel visited the stable boy, and helped him to his feet.

"Since when are you afraid to go after things you want?"

"What do you know? You don't know me!"

"No, but listen anyway. Go after her, Hayner. She hasn't forgotten you. Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Just do."

_

* * *

_

Third, the angel visited the prince's little brother, and helped him find the difference between illusion and reality.

"Roxas… I know this is hard for you to hear, but you must know it. She's not the Olette you fell in love with."

"But she is! She's exactly the same."

"No, Roxas. She's not. She may act the same, and look the same, and sound the same, but she's not that Olette. She doesn't know you. She never did."

"I don't care! She's all I have left of her!"

"Roxas, please. Don't you see how selfish you're being?"

_

* * *

_

Fourth, the angel visited the prince, and told him how stupid he was.

"But Roxas-"

"Was selfish and stupid. He feels guilty now. So does Olette."

"I was just-"

"Trying to make everyone happy. I know. But you're not happy, are you Sora? And I know Kairi isn't happy either."

"I just-"

"Do something for yourself for once, okay?"

_

* * *

_

Fifth, the angel visited the princess, and stitched her back together.

"It's going to be all right, Kairi. Everything's going to be fixed."

"But Riku…"

"He'll be fine. Shouldn't you be thinking about Sora?"

"But-"

"No buts! I've fixed everything. It's okay now."

"…Thankyou."

_

* * *

_

Sixth, the angel visited the knight in shining armour, and gave him hope.

"I'm sorry Riku."

"It's okay. I guess I knew it would happen eventually."

"There's someone out there for you Riku. Someday, you'll find someone who loves you."

"Really?"

"I promise."

_

* * *

_

The commoner girl accepted the truth. The stable boy found the energy to chase the commoner girl. The prince's little brother understood the difference between illusion and reality. The prince realised how stupid he'd been. The princess was put back together. The knight in shining armour gave the princess back.

_And the angel looked down upon them, and smiled._

_Everything was going to be alright._


	3. They all lived happily ever after

_The commoner girl made friends with the princess, forgot about the prince, and lived happily ever after._

Olette _was_ stupid. She'd ignored those closest to her, become intoxicated at the thought of something exotic, something new – so much so that'd she'd made herself believe that he was intoxicated with her in return. But Sora was with Kairi now, and Olette had been left behind with Hayner. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Olette knew it was right, right, right.

_The stable boy was with the commoner girl, and felt like a prince._

Hayner _was_ stupid. He'd thought Olette would leave him, chasing after Sora, and he wouldn't have the strength to bring her back. He'd thought her crush would last forever, that it wouldn't eventually wane into nothing. But wane it did, and now it was Hayner her eyes lingered on, Hayner's hand she brushed her fingers against, halting for just a second too long. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Hayner knew it was right, right, right.

_The prince's little brother was content to stay in his tower, because the ones he loved were happy._

Roxas _was _stupid. Olette could never have forgotten him – she didn't even know him. She wasn't the same girl he'd fallen for back in the digital Twilight Town. So he'd let go (let Sora let go) and now Olette was with Hayner, and Sora with Kairi. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Roxas knew it was right, right, right.

_The prince wanted what was best for everyone, but remembered to keep himself happy too._

Sora _was_ stupid. Stupid for believing that by helping Roxas and Olette and forgetting what he thought was destiny, life would still turn out okay. Stupid for believing that destiny wouldn't sort itself out in the end anyway. But it had. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Sora knew it was right, right, right.

_The princess happily married the prince._

Kairi _was_ stupid. She loved Riku, of course she did – they were best friends. But he wasn't Sora. He could never have been Sora. And he would never have been happy knowing she settled for him, and she felt guilty for expecting him too. But it was okay now – everything was going to be alright. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Kairi knew it was right, right, right.

_The knight in shining armour gave the princess to the prince, and told them to be happy._

Riku _was_ stupid. Stupid to believe that Kairi could be happy with him. Stupid to believe that he could've been happy with her, knowing she'd settle for second best. Stupid to believe he could've been happy with himself watching Sora in pain. Stupid for thinking that no-one else could love him, so he had to keep Kairi, couldn't give her back. But he did. It was irrefutable, inevitable, irrevocable.

And Riku knew it was right, right, right.

_And the angel looked down upon them, and was confident that nothing so wrong would ever happen again._

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
